Know your Stars meets Naruto!
by Kristi-chan
Summary: Know you stars . . . hits Naruto! Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi, and many more get annoyed by the creepy guy! If you like people getting annoyed, or seeing humiliation in a fanfic, R&R!
1. Hinata

Legend

Know your stars guy _italics_

Hinata **bold**

Every1 else underline

Hinata

_Know your Stars, know your Stars, Know your Stars . . ._

**Whatever.**

_Hinata Hyuuga . . . hates her brother, Neji!_

**I do NOT hate Neji, he's my brother/**

(Neji) Thanks, Hinata

**No problem.**

_Hinata Hyuuga. . . is in love with Sasuke!_

**What? I barely know him!**

(Sasuke) Shut your mouth!

**Hey!**

(Sas.) Not you, Hinata.

_Oh, well. Hinata Hyuuga . . . is a boy!_

**Excuse me? I'm not a boy! (Bra strap slips down, Hinata blushes) See, told ya!**

_That's what's in style nowadays._

(Naruto) Where do I get one of those?

**Pervert.**

(Naruto) WHAT? I don't even know what that is!

**Good.**

_Neji Hyuuga . . ._

(Neji) Don't you mean Hinata?

_Fine! Hinata Hyuuga . . . is Kakashi's wife._

(Kakashi) She's not my wife!

**I'm not even old enough to be married. After all, I'm only 12.**

_Hinata Hyuuga . . . loves Neji as a sibling, but loves Naruto as a parent!_

**What? I don't get what you're saying.**

(Nar.) I like what he's saying

**Naruto, shut up. And yes, I do love Neji as a sibling.**

_Ah, I'm getting bored with you. See ya!_

**It's about time! Let's party!**

A/n: The next one is Sakura, and then Kakashi.


	2. Sakura

Legend

**Sakura**

_Creepy guy_

Other ppl

Know your stars 2—Sakura Haruno

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars . . ._

**Whatever.**

_That's what Hinata said!_

**Really? Nice one, Hinata**

(Hinata) Thanks, Sakura.

_Sakura Haruno . . . is in love with Sasuke!_

**I'm not in love with him! (Blushes)**

(Itachi) Sure, Sakura. I'd like to see that.

**Itachi, shut up.**

_Sakura Haruno. . . Hates Itachi!_

**Well, I hate him now!**

(Itachi) Whatever, Sakura.

_Sakura Haruno . . . is Naruto's stepbrother._

**I'm not his sister!**

(Naruto) I wish that was a reality

(Hinata) Naruto, like I said earlier, pervert.

**Nice one!**

_Let's get on with this! Sakura Haruno . . . is Kakashi's wife!_

(Hinata) You asked ME that!

**I'm NOT Kakashi's wife! Now deal with it!**

(Kakashi) Neither Hinata nor Sakura are or is my wife!

_Whatever. I'm out of here._

**Hinata, are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

Hinata) Partying like crazy?

**Of Course! Come on, let's PARTY!**

The next two are Kakashi and Itachi.


	3. Kakashi

_Know your stars guy_

**Kakashi**

Other ppl

A/N: After this one are Itachi and Ino. OK, maybe not Itachi, maybe I'll do Neji or Naruto. Actually, I'll do Itachi.

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_

**Can we just get this over with?**

_Oh, fine. Kakashi . . . thinks Naruto is a moron!_

**True, I do think he's a moron.**

(Nar) Kakashi Sensei, I'm ashamed!

**Listen, Naruto, you're not the Hokage, or my sensei.**

_Whatever, Kakashi . . . likes Sakura!_

**I do not like Sakura in THAT sense!**

(Hinata) Tell that to her!

(Sakura) Hinata, do I have to tell Naruto?

(Nar) Tell me what, Sakura?

(Hinata) Nothing, really, nothing. 

_That's nice. Kakashi . . . thinks pigs fly!_

**No, I don't think pigs fly!**

(Hinata) You tell him, Kakashi!

_That's it, I'm outta here._

**Whatever you say.**

(Itachi) Please don't tell me I'm next.

(Sakura and Hinata) Itachi, you sre next (Laugh evilly)

A/N: Sorry he's so short, but Itachi's will be much longer. For now, cya!


	4. Itachi

**Itachi**

_Creepy guy_

Other People

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars . . ._

**Ummmm, okay.**

_Itachi . . . has a big butt!_

**Ino, do I have a big butt?**

(Ino) laughs under her breath Well . . . not really.

**Let's just get on with this?**

_Why should I go a bit faster?_

**Glares evilly Just do it.**

_Okay okay, just don't shoot me! Itachi . . . likes Hinata!_

**Come again? Did you just say I like HINATA? Not in THAT sense, but she's my friend.**

(Hinata) Whatever du sprechen, Itachi.

**ENGLISH PLEASE?**

_Itachi . . . hates it when Hinata talks in German!_

**Wow, he's not that annoying, for now.**

_Oh, shut up, I'm the one talking here! Itachi . . . thinks cats are made out of bacon!_

**Reality check; bacon is made out of pigs, so cats can't be bacon if bacon is made from pigs.**

(Naruto) You go Itachi!

**Shut up, now evil glare**

(Naruto) Fine, just keep Sasuke away from Sakura, 'cause she's mine!

_Itachi . . . is a girl!_

**I'm NOT a girl, but I'm not so sure about Naruto.**

(Naruto) Excuse me? Just because I follow style, doesn't mean I'm a girl!

(Hinata) Well, you do sometimes look like a girl. I recommend you cut your hair; Sakura likes guys with short hair.

_Whatever! I don't care about Sakura, big butts, or if Naruto's a girl! Alright, Itachi . . . is Sasuke's dad!_

**Sasuke is my BROTHER, not my dad.**

_Checks watch as eyes widen oh, SHIT! I'm late for a creepy annoying guy meeting! Thanks, Itachi!_

**Smirks anything for you, creepy annoying guy!**

(Neji) Whatever, Hinata, let's get back it Aunt Jana's house.

(Hinata) Okay, see ya later, guys! Especially you, Itachi Blushes.

**Okay, that was weird.**

(Ino) I can tell someone's off of Naruto, and onto you, Itachi!

(Naruto) Hinata liked me?

(Ino) Yeah, in the first few episodes, but since you left for the island of waves, she's been onto Itachi.

A/n; Well, what do you think? The next one is Ino, and then I'll leave this one up to the reviewers.

Who do you want to see in the one after Ino?

Zabuza (Don't know much about him)

Haku (not so sure about her or him)

Sakura (Know a lot of stuff)

Naruto (Crazy guy)

Iruka (No clue on him)


End file.
